Dragon Ball: Alternate Reality (DB:AR)
"Ally To Good.I am the hope of the Earth....I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace...I am the protector of the innocent...I am the light in the darkness...I am truth. ..." ''-Goku to Garlic Junior'' Dragon Ball: Alternate Reality (ドラゴンボール：代替現実感) Doragonbōru: Daitai genjitsu-kan '''takes the place of Dragon Ball Z if Saiyans, Frieza non of them existed. In this Fanon Story i plan to replace the Frieza arc and try to continue the rest of Z but with the new characters, etc.If you have any questions or comments, just ask or tell me. This is my 1st fanon series, please do not be harsh (The Series starts of at the beginning of Z). '''Changes from Dragon Ball Z * Saiyans don't exist * Frieza never existed * Garlic Junior is canon * The reason Goku is strong is because he is the descendant of an old Guardian of Earth who was from a monkey race. * Goku can utilize his Great Ape form in his base The Birth of Kamiccolo Bulma: Goku! Krillin: Goku, Hey! Goku: Hi! Bulma: Hey Goku, who's that kid? Krillin: You became a baby sitter? Goku: He's my son.. Goku: Hey Gohan, Say Hi! Gohan: Hi. Master Roshi, Bulma and Krillin: Hi.. Goku: This is, Gohan. Kami: Goku...I have to inform you this, through my telepathic abilities i was able to see what Piccolo was planning, he's going to attack once more, you must be pre- Goku: Bulma, Master Roshi! Take care of Gohan...Krillin come with me! Piccolo: You thought you could protect this fool? Pft! don't make me laugh. Goku: PICCOLO DON'T! Piccolo: Sorry, but I did... Krillin: G-goku? Goku: I'll never forgive YOU! Krillin: GOKU! SPARE HIM! Krillin: Goku Please spar him, if you kill Piccolo, Kami dies and the Dragon Balls will be gone too! Alongside Tien and Yamcha.. Krillin: Goku, if you don't want to do it for Tien, Yamcha...then do it for Gohan's Sake! Piccolo: After all the people I killed, to demonstrate my power...you never did anything..so how did you become so strong when i did it against a kid Garlic Jr: I've finally escaped the Dead Zone, mark my words Kami..I'll have my revenge on you! Spice: My lord, that won't be necessary Garlic Jr: and who're you all supposed to be.. Spice: We're the Surviving Makayans, we look up to you as you were the only one who rebelled against Kami Garlic Jr: My Slaves? Perfect... Kamiccolo: Goku, I've sensed a disturbance in the Dragon Balls, when Mr.Popo went to find them...they weren't there on Earth. Yamcha: Then where are They? Roshi: I believe, it was Garlic Junior Kamiccolo: Roshi..that is impossible, he's trapped in the Dead Zone Roshi: a few days ago, i sensed his arrival on another dimension, Kami you might not've sensed it but I have, he might be the reason why the Dragon Balls are gone. A Voice Said: Your right... Ginger: Let me explain everything to you...days ago..Lord Garlic had returned, he gave us a good plan that can humiliate Earth and help conquer the Universe! he no longer decides to take the title 'God'. Goku: What do you mean... Ginger: Allow me to explain, Lord Garlic had told us to steal the Dragon Balls, once he stole it he took all of its Power, and had the ability to grant any wish, he revived the Makayan Star, and gave me, Spice, Vinegar, Sansho, Mustard and Nicky fragment of his power, so we could be the Strongest Members and easily conquer the Universe. Kamiccolo: Damn it, I should've thought about this.. Ginger: I'll give you a little hint about our powers, me Ginger has the ability to control the element of 'Ice'..Mustard has the ability of 'Fire'..Sansho has the ability to control the 'Space', Vinegar has free will over 'Energy', Nicky has free will over Time...and spice has free will over 'Darkness'...and Lord Garlic has no specific element to relate to as once he gathers all of our power he is a god. Kamiccolo : This is far beyond what i Imagined, this might be the end of Earth. Ginger: Now, I shall be going. Goku: HOT HOT HOT! Ginger: Don't try to interfere our plans, or else you'll suffer. Mr.Popo: Kami, what shall we do...to stop Garlic? Kamiccolo: There is one thing... Goku: What is it? Kamiccolo: When a Person dies, their soul is transferred to Other World where they are either sent to Hell or Heaven, but there are other places in Other World, one of it is King Kai, he is a strong being...he has a lot of techniques which someone can learn, I can only ask King Yemma to let one person go there... Krillin: Darn...so who is it going to be? Kamiccolo: ..It will likely be Goku as he has more potential than all of us Yamcha: I kind of agree, Goku is the person that can easily master his techniques.. Kamiccolo: Meanwhile, we will be training here..with Mr.Popo Gohan: What about me..? Kamiccolo: You will be training here as well, as you have incredible Potential similar to your Father. W.I.P Trivia * Even though I stated this story doesn't contain saiyans or any forms related to that, Ikari State is canon